


On the Rooftop

by JaegerBombs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, canon!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerBombs/pseuds/JaegerBombs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's new squad have returned to the castle to get away from the chaos of being chased. Eren goes outside to get some fresh air on the roof to find that Levi is already there. They have a short heart-to-heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this way back in February on my Tumblr. I had always intended to put it on here but I never did and I thought I had lost it. But I found it! So... here we go. I wrote this around the time chapter 54 came out, I think. 
> 
> Subtle possible spoilers but nothing that I think really gives anything too important away. Read at your own risk though, I guess. 
> 
> I made some very minor edits to some of the wording, but I doubt if anyone has read this before it will be that noticeable lol

The air was crisp tonight. The sky was clear of any clouds and the stars were coloring the sky. It was a sight that Eren hadn't really gotten a chance to sit back and enjoy for what seemed like ages. He hadn't been to the castle since after his first expedition outside the walls and so much had happened since then. It was nice to get a breather and feel like he could take it easy. For now at least.

He's rarely gotten a peaceful moment to himself lately, always having to be watched by someone. And especially as of late, he'd been surrounded by his entire squad, constantly listening to them joking around and squabbling and just talking, talking, _talking_.He decided it was time for some peace and quiet, needing to get away from his squad members and their constant jabbering. He found his way to the roof of the castle, only to find Levi sitting at the edge, leaning back on his hands and his legs dangling off the edge.

“Captain?”

When he called out to Levi, the older man turned his head to face him briefly before looking out again. Eren could tell with just a glance that something was on his superior's mind.

“Sometimes I forget how extraordinary the sky can be.” He said. “I forgot when I lived in the underground and even lately, I haven't had the chance to just sit and look up at it.”

Eren stood in place, unsure of how to respond, but curious about what was on his captain's mind. He felt a cool breeze blow by and his bangs brushed against his forehead. The air was getting much cooler, and winter would be coming soon. Eren was sure this would make things more difficult for them.

Still looking forward, Levi let out a soft chuckle. “You just gonna stand there all night, kid?”

“No, sir.” Eren replied without much thought. He moved one foot in front of the other until he was standing beside his superior, looking forward to the landscape and taking in the beauty of it all glowing in the moonlight. “It's peaceful out here.” He commented.

More silence. Levi hadn't so much as acknowledged that Eren was standing beside him, and it made Eren feel almost nervous. Levi wasn't usually so quiet, especially as of late. He took in a deep breath.

“Capt-”

“What do you plan to do?” Levi interrupted.

Confused by the question, Eren asked, “I'm not sure what you mean, sir.”

“When we're free from these walls, what do you plan to do?” Levi repeated the question.

Eren realized that the two of them had never really discussed what they would do if they left the walls. At first, Eren never even realized that Levi was so passionate about breaking free from their confinement. Only recently had Levi really opened up about it and when he did, Eren felt the same fire he had within himself burning in Levi's eyes. But even still, Eren didn't entirely understand Levi's motives.

He finally sat down next to Levi, careful not to get too close.

“Armin told me all about what's out there. And I want to see it all.” He started. “We read books when we were kids about frozen lands, boiling, red water, lands covered in sand...” He let out a sigh and smiled. “But what I want to see most is the ocean.”

“The ocean?” Levi asked.

“It's a giant body of saltwater. And it's supposed to be what makes up the majority of the planet. I've only ever seen lakes and the river. But the ocean sounds like it would be incredible. Almost like being at the edge of the world.” Eren explained.

“I see.” Levi replied, still looking forward. Eren allowed another breeze to blow by before speaking again.

“What about you?” The question rolled off Eren's tongue more casually than he intended. He always kept formalities with Levi, as he felt that was what was expected of him, even in their private moments like this. But something about their current situation left him feeling more comfortable around his superior than he normally was.

“To be honest, I haven't really thought about it.” Levi answered. A beat passed, and he finally turned his head to look at Eren, meeting his eyes. “The only thing I'm concerned about right now is making sure that I keep you protected.”

Eren turned away, feeling guilty for a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on. “I'm sorry you have to go through so much trouble for my sake.” He said.

“It's not as if you asked to have this burden placed on you.” Levi replied, still keeping his eye on Eren, who was rubbing his arm sheepishly. “Besides, I'm the one who chose to put you under my care, remember?”

Eren knew that. The first time they'd ever really truly interacted was in that dungeon, where Levi insisted that he'd be the one to watch Eren – and to kill him, if necessary. The worry that he would eventually be killed by Levi's hands had long since become a thing of the past, however. Eren had been saddled with the burden of being a titan, of being humanity's last hope, of being a target for a group of people with a hidden motive. But Levi was saddled with the burden of making sure Eren was safe, which may possibly be worse.

“I wish I could be more useful.” Eren sighed.

“In time, Eren.” Levi replied, looking back out at the landscape again. “We'll figure something out.”

Eren tried to take comfort in Levi's words. But it seemed that Levi wasn't too sure of these words himself. This whole situation they found themselves in was crap, really. Levi had been the first one to say it, but Eren never wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe there was still a glimpse of hope somewhere, but he just couldn't seem to find it lately.

“Say, Eren,” Levi started. Eren looked over to him, alert and ready for whatever Levi had to say. “How do you think of me?”

“Sir?”

“Do you think I'm a good person? A bad person?”

Eren found himself a bit baffled at the question. He wondered why Levi would wonder this or why he would doubt anyone would think he was anything _but_ a good person. He wondered why Levi suddenly seemed to care about something like that.

“I think you're a good person. I think that sometimes you have to do bad things in order to get done what needs to be done. But I don't think you do those things because you're bad.” He answered. “I think that you're strong and brave and inspiring. I've looked up to you for a long time, even before I joined the Survey Corps.”

Levi closed his eyes smirked. “That's good.”

“What about me, sir?” Eren asked. “Do you think I'm a monster?”

“I've already said it before,” Levi started. “You _are_ a monster. But it's not because of your titan power.”

It was enough for Eren. He knew that Levi didn't really see him as an actual monster. A part of him, however, yearned for Levi to say something more. Anything to let him know that he meant more to Levi than just a kid that needed to be protected and kept under watch. Anything to let him know that he wasn't the only one who felt a peculiar energy circulating between them, that he wasn't the only one who felt like when their eyes met there was something more behind them, that he wasn't the only one who's heart was racing right now, being so close to the other alone like this.

He noticed that his breathing had become irregular, and Levi must have noticed too, because suddenly Eren felt a hand wrap around his own.

“Eren,” Levi said. The sound of his name falling from Levi's lips in combination with the feeling of Levi's hand around his made Eren's head spin. “When we break free of these walls, and humanity is able to walk freely again, I hope you're able to explore the world outside. I want that for you.”

Eren wasn't sure where Levi was going with this. Did that mean he would never see Levi again? He couldn't bear the thought of that, and suddenly all he wanted to do was turn his hand around to allow the two of them to intertwine their fingers. He wanted to feel closer to Levi, to feel more like one with Levi. He wanted to let Levi know he didn't want to let him go.

“We don't know what's out there,” Levi continued. “You might still need someone to protect you. And I know that you'll have your friends. Surely Mikasa isn't going to let you run off on your own.” He chuckled lightly, then continued. “But she's hasty and naïve and makes rash decisions.”

Eren's heart began to pound in his chest so hard he could hear his own pulse beating.

“It's my duty to protect you.” Levi squeezed Eren's hand just a little tighter. “I won't be able to rest unless I know you're safe. So, when you leave these walls, I'll go with you.”

“Captain...” Eren breathed, and the older man finally made the move to intertwine their fingers together. It was amazing how natural it all felt, and even though Eren's breathing had become erratic and his stomach was fluttering, it somehow felt so right to be sitting here like this with Levi.

They spent a little while longer on the roof, sitting in comfortable silence. Eren concentrated on the feeling of Levi's fingers entangled between his and before long, Eren felt Levi's head press against his shoulder.

“Captain...” He started.

“Does this bother you?” Levi asked, not even budging slightly.

“Not at all, sir.” Eren replied, rubbing his thumb against Levi's.

He rested his head against Levi's, allowing himself this moment. Neither of them knew what challenges lay ahead of them but one thing was for certain; They gave each other strength and they gave each other hope. And even if this one moment is all they'll ever have between them, Eren felt that it was enough. At least for now.


End file.
